During manufacture, mobile platforms may be provisioned with factory data such as calibration results, wherein the calibration results may ensure the proper operation of cameras, modems, sensors, network controllers and other devices installed on the mobile platform. The operating system (OS) of the mobile platform may generally control and manage the storage of the factory data to non-volatile memory (NVM) on the mobile platform according to provisioning formats that are specific to the OS in question. For example, certain operating systems may use logical partitions to maintain the factory data in shared NVM, whereas other operating systems may use physical partitions such as Serial Peripheral Interface NOR (SPINOR) memory or embedded MultiMediaCard (eMMC) memory to maintain the factory data. If, after shipment of the mobile platform to the wireless carrier, retailer and/or end user, the mobile platform is later re-configured to run a different OS, the factory data may be either lost or rendered untrustworthy due to the OS-specific nature of the data provisioning. As a result, downstream entities may be forced to choose between costly re-calibrations (e.g., in order to achieve satisfactory operation of the mobile platform) and foregoing OS migrations altogether.